Greenwood Education Initiative
The Greenwood Education Initiative, was developed in hopes of opening up options and tolerance to not only Federation citizens but to powerhouses like the Cardassian Union, Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire. Christopher Greenwood proposed a mutual educational program that would involve an exchange of knowledge. One school from each culture on Earth and one school from Earth on the main planets of Cardassia Prime, Romulus and Qo'nos. This is ADULT education and completion of all schools was in September, 2402. As the project head Zahir al-Khalid is the Headmaster of all six schools and ensuring the smooth operation of them all. He is the go-between for most project directors. All project directors are directly in charge of the two schools - one on Earth and one on their respective planet. They decide school standards, admission requirements, acceptances, and hiring of professors. Each school will have it's own headmaster which will direct the community the school is situated in and reports to the Project directors. Cardassia Project Director - Lali Greenwood Earth Base Located in Timbuktu, Mali; Africa because of it's high heat year round, this school places an emphasis on the complete Cardassian experience. Classes in Cardassian literature, linguistics, art/music/architecture, culture, politics, history, religion, military and planetary geography are only a few offered. Because it is Cardassian run, all attending must pay in latinum (Federation government will pay scholarships to ensure all who wish to go and make the grade will be able). All professors are Cardassian. The school itself will be located in a Cardassian community, which will include markets and Cardassian structured homes for students and teachers to live in. The coldest this climate will reach is 60F and the hottest can reach 130F. On average it is 90F-102F. Teachers *Literature - Eli Bevok *Art/Music - Seleni Bevok Cardassia Prime Base Dean - Siyal Indus Located in Akleen, Cardassia Prime, this location was chosen because of it's cooler and temperate climate that would be the most comfortable for non-Cardassians. Located on a higher elevation it has been constructed to complete the entire Federation experience. Because it is Federation run, there is no cost to to attend, placing focus instead of grades and over all performances. All professors are non-Cardassian. There is a focus on Terran culture only in hopes of a placement on Earth, however, there will be internships created on major Federation planets including Vulcan, Trill, Betazed, Bajor, Zalda, Risa, Andoria, and Tellerite. Classes will be provided for Terran literature, linguistics, art/music/architecture, culture, politics, history, religion, military and planetary geography. The school itself will be located within a Federation community, which will include markets and Federation styled homes for students and teachers to live in. The coldest this climate will reach is 45F and the hottest 100F. The average temperature is 80F. Teachers *Planetary Geography - Te'jaal Romulus Project Director - Unknown Earth Base Located in Belfast, Ireland it was chosen for it's moderate/rainy climate by the water that would be most comfortable for Romulans. Classes in Romulus literature, linguistics, art/music/architecture, culture, politics, history, religion, military and planetary geography are only a few offered. Because it is Romulan run, all attending must pay in latinum (Federation government will pay scholarships to ensure all who wish to go and make the grade will be able). All professors are Romulan. The school itself will be located in a Romulan community, which will include markets and Romulan structured homes for students and teachers to live in. The coldest this climate will reach is 43F and the hottest can reach 74F. On average it is 65F. The previous director was Ji'vara S'Harien who remained in the position until her death in January, 2404. *No information is available for the Federation school on Romulus because it is not a developed plot base, however it would be similar to the school located on Cardassia Prime. Qo'nos Earth Base Little is known about the Earth base or the Qo'nos base as Klingons are not a developed plot. However, the Klingon school is located in Jakarta, Indonesia. The director of the two schools is Alexander Rozhenko. Category:Presidential Office Category:Non-Character Information